º Let's Have Some Sex º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [YAOI.LEMON.HHxR] Solo Horokeu y Ren. Mejores amigos que pasaron de las peleas infantiles a los toqueteos adolescentes. Horo decide que es hora de cambiar aquello por un buen beso. ¡REVIEWS! X3


**º Let's have some seX º**

_(Tengamos un poco de sexo)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 17 de Marzo de 2007

**Contenido:** Pues lo OBVIO: Yaoi y demás.

**Parejas:** HoroxRen (es el segundo neto, neto xD)

**Advertencia:** Okis, como reza el título habrá sexo, si. u.u Palabras explícitas, gráfico, lindo… ¡que se yo! xD Queda a su criterio, chics...

**Summary:** Solo Horokeu y Ren. Mejores amigos que pasaron de las peleas infantiles a los toqueteos adolescentes. Horo decide que ya es hora de acabar con todo aquello.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Uh, linda camisa, chino.-

-Me la acabo de comprar.- Su interlocutor se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, asintiendo con la cabeza como si hubiera descubierto algo grandioso. -¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó de improviso.

Parpadeos.

-¿A mí? ¿Me estás pidiendo MI opinión? ¡¿A mí?!-

-Que sí, sabes que no hablo porque si.-

-Oh, bien.-

-Si, ahora dime.-

-Me siento honrado.- Habló aludiendo a ademanes extras para acentuar sus típicas bromas de mal gusto para con el chico de China. Este le envió un hachazo de reojo para que se callara. –Ja, ja, ¿qué?-

-¿Cómo que qué?- Preguntó, indignado. Bufó una sola vez para luego desabrochar la camisa que se había puesto hace tan solo unos minutos antes. El otro sujeto no entendió. –Sólo tenías que decir que no me quedaba bien, idiota.-

-Pero nadie…-

-Vete de aquí, ¿quieres?- Y la camisa terminó arrugada en uno de sus puños, siendo presionada con algo de rabia innecesaria. Horo quiso insistir.

-Pero—

-VETE.-

-¡Ya, bien!- Exclamó ante su obstinación, Ren sí parecía enojado y todo indicaba que era su culpa. Avanzó unos pasos más. No, no se iría, no quería; no se le daba la puta gana de sacar su esencia de ese lugar y, ¡es más!, ahora sólo quería molestar más a Ren. –No quiero irme.-

-Es MI habitación.-

-¿Y qué? No es tu casa.-

-Quiero que te largues.-

-Pues no quiero.- Dijo con una voz tranquila mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba asiento en el dintel de la ventana, la cual se encontraba cerrada por la ligera brisa helada que estaba corriendo.

Un par de dedos tronaron entre aquel común silencio creado por una pelea que no parecía tener una cuerda tan larga. Ren bufó una vez más. Horo Horo atinó a ver por la ventana, interesado en todo y en nada; pero no tardó en regresar su mirada oscura hacia el centro del sitio, mientras jugaba con su lengua.

-¿Pretendes quedarte toda la maldita tarde aquí, mirándome?-

-Ajá.- Asintió sin verle, tratando de convencer al chino de ojos dorados que él también podía llegar a ser tan odioso y terco como él mismo a veces era. De que no quería irse, eso era solo para joderlo; de que quería quedarse… si, quería quedarse a verlo desfilar por la habitación sin esas ostentosas camisas de marca, las cuales tapaban su delgado y apetecible cuerpo.

Y eso que sólo pasaba para ir al baño, ahora sus ganas biológicas se había convertido en deseo corporal y estaba en el lugar indicado para descargarlo.

-Vete, Hoto.- Pidió nuevamente, señalando la puerta entre abierta. Su expresión denotaba fastidio. –Voy a cambiarme.-

-Uy, ahora muy pudoroso, ¿eh? Pues te informo que no tienes nada que yo no tenga.- Explicó mirándolo con seriedad. Ren frunció el ceño al tiempo que apretaba la camisa que llevaba en una de sus manos. –Y, además, dudo mucho que la tengas más grande que yo, Rency.- Concluyó, _mirándolo allí_; sin poder evitar contener la carcajada que tenía en la garganta después de aquella simple declaración de medidas.

Horokeu Usui, con casi dieciocho años de edad, no pararía de reír a menos que ese dolorcito en su estómago lo obligara a doblarse y a quedar sin aire. No pudo hacer más que apoyarse en una de las paredes más cercanas y tratar de hacer entrar aire hasta por donde no podía, dejando que su cuello se estirara un poco.

Gimió un par de veces en busca de tranquilidad.

-Oh, Dios...- Soltó con algunos rastros de risa. Ren seguía mirándolo en todo su espectáculo personal.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó, cansado.

-¡Sipo!- Exclamó sonriente, incorporándose de un salto y quedando muy cerca de Tao después de haber caminado un par de pasos. -¿Te veo abajo? ¿Con aquella camisa que tenías puesta?- Ren parpadeó en su confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo ahora? -¿Si?- Volvió a solicitar una respuesta, esta vez, enredando uno de sus brazos en la cintura del chico, acercándolo a él lo poco que quedaba de espacio.

-No.-

Ahora fue el turno de Horo Horo para parpadear. Sinceramente, pensaba que le seguiría el juego.

Suspiró levemente tras aquel desdén tan común en sentido literal.

No sumaban más de un mes todos los días en los que ese tipo de juegos se hacían presentes entre ellos, haciéndolos acercarse más de la cuenta, rozarse sin querer queriendo, juntarse íntimamente en los pasillos cuando la luz de la tarde empezaba a apagarse y convertía aquel lugar en una simple caja de cartón sin ningún agujero por donde pasara la luz. Era imposible saber cuando sería que alguna de sus frases o insultos haría que todo aquello comenzara nuevamente, pero, aún así, era bastante divertida la forma en que peleaban románticamente.

Según Pilika, su hermano se ponía cada vez más ñoño con todo eso. ¡Parecía un tonto muñeco manipulado por su infinito gusto por el chino!

Según Horokeu, sólo se divertía. Ren era su mejor amigo y disfrutaba enormemente molestándolo de esa manera.

Según Ren, según él pues… No. Ren no había opinado nada acerca del asunto en cuestión, sólo se reía con ligereza en cuanto los demás se iban y quedaba cara a cara con los labios de su "mejor amigo" a sólo centímetros de los suyos.

Pero él nunca lo besaba, ni Horo a él. Se quedaban como un par de piedras inanimadas sin más objetivo que el respirar sobre el rostro del otro; luego sólo se separaban y seguían con sus aburridas vidas.

-¿Me estás retando, Rency?-

-No tengo tiempo para juegos.- El ainu apretó más su agarre, obligando a que ambas caderas chocaran. Ren se quejó. –Y aquí vamos de nuevo.- Dijo, rodando los ojos.

Quizá ahora podría cambiar las cosas si se hacía el pesado, quizá su contraparte le querría dar la contra intentando calentar más las cosas y llevarlas a un nivel más alto.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Lo imitó y, luego, sonrió. Levantó sus manos y las posó sobre los hombros del peliazul, intentando separarlo. Este se rehusaba a irse. -¡Ya, hombre! ¿Cuánto más pretendes quedarte así, eh?-

-Ven.- Le susurró en tono animoso, pero muy bajo, acariciando la parte de su cintura antes de soltarlo por completo y tomarlo del brazo por defecto, era lo más cercano a su mano libre. Ren no logró responderle nada, tan sólo se dejo llevar como si de una pieza de ropa se tratara, siendo aprisionada con mínimo de fuerza y transportada con rapidez hacia cierto lugar no muy lejano del anterior.

El baño.

Leve portazo luego de que ambos estuvieron dentro. La luz apagada ocultaba el profuso sonrojo que acaparó el rostro del chino en cuanto sintió como era que sus caderas estaban siendo manipuladas con sumo cuidado. Las acariciaban de manera circular, transmitiéndole en silencio que aquellos pantalones solo estaban estorbando en aquellos momentos.

Respiró pesadamente, como si hubiera olvidado aquella innata actividad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y, si, volvió a suspirar contra ese algo que tenía frente a él. Parecía estar cómodo al estar apoyando casi todo su peso en él, mientras respiraba en su cuello y dejaba que aquellos pequeños cabellos escondidos se erizaran solos, solo con decirles que se encontraba cerca de su eterna fantasía de la que formaban parte.

-Ya…- Habló como pudo, intentó volver a apartarlo, pero sus manos parecían estar más interesadas en querer desplazarse por sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a su pecho por el camino más cercano. Sintió un ligero movimiento. –No podemos hacer esto, ya…- Volvió a decir mientras que ambas manos empezaban a subir y a subir dejando un cálido pero invisible trazo. –Esto es demasiado.-

-No, no es demasiado, Ren.-

-Si lo es.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con poco seguridad. Entonces, pudo comprobar que sus palabras de negación no eran ningún impedimento para que su compañero pudiera ajustar más la correa que los mantenía juntos, dejando que sus piernas se enredaran solas, compartiendo el calor que emitían por causa del momento. –Estás cruzando el límite de lo permitido.-

-Ya lo crucé hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Qué—

-En mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en mi día a día.- Ren sintió una ardiente respiración muy cerca de su oído, muy cerca de una de las zonas más sensible que tenía. Cerró los ojos nuevamente sin darse cuenta que, con ellos, sus manos se aferraron con dedicación a la camiseta del chico del norte.

-Que dices…-

-¡Digo la verdad!- Exclamó bajo, con un tonito especialmente enfático. Ren suspiró por ello. –Ya no hago más que pensar en que tal vez, ¡solo tal vez!, ya todo lo que quiero está fuera de mi alcance… por mi muy estúpida fuerza de voluntad.- Concluyó.

Entonces, Ren tuvo ganas de reírse un poco, burlándose de algo que acababa de escuchar de ese par de labios que jamás habían sido suyos.

-Tu no tienes fuerza de voluntad, jamás la tuviste.- Le dijo, aspirando al termino de su oración aquel conocido aroma que expelía de los cabellos del ainu, fresca fragancia que parecía contener un poco de vainilla, no mucha. Decidió continuar. –Nunca te vi resistirte a nada, que yo sepa.- Y haló hacia él la camiseta que apretaba entre sus puños. El dueño de esta se dejo llevar.

-Me resisto a ti, si es lo que querías oírme decir.-

-Si.- Comenzó. Era cierto que quería oír de sus propios labios que no hacía más que resistirse a él. Se resistía a avanzar a la siguiente base, se resistía a probarlo de maneras varias y, peor aún, se resistía a dejar que él hiciera algo al respecto. Ren se alejó de su mejor amigo unos centímetros, obligándolo a que se levantara de su hombro. Lo vio a los ojos aunque aquella ligera oscuridad se lo impedía. –Pero se trata de una sincera declaración.- Sonrisa de su parte. –Yo también debo decir algo al respecto.-

-No, no.- Se le adelantó el peliazul, depositando unos tres dedos sobre los labios de Ren. Este sonrió un poco más, no dijo nada. –Prefiero que lo digas mientras…-

-¿Mientras qué?- Preguntó curioso hasta que la propia sensibilidad en su trasero le dio la respuesta. –Je, pervertido.- Y aquel ligero roce en su parte posterior se convirtió en un sólido agarre, presionándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo dar un pequeño respingo de pura emoción. No quería dejar de sonreír, menos ante esto.

Un beso en su cuello, luego un largo recorrido húmedo hasta llegar a su barbilla. Se detuvo ese instante, no, no sólo él se detuvo, todo. Sus miradas quedaron prendidas, pensando encontrar entre esas difuminadas corneas el próximo movimiento a sentir. Pero no, así era mejor…era mejor esperar a sentirlo.

Ren no perdió el tiempo. Elevó ambas manos para sostener parte del cuello y rostro de Horo para así halarlo hacia él y besarlo con fuerza, ímpetu y profundidad. Quería probarlo todo desde el inicio, ¡desde el inicio hasta el fin! Quería ser quien mandara en ese beso y en los demás, quería tener el control total sobre aquel juego entre su lengua y la suya, quería… solo eso, lo demás era toda cuestión suya y de la situación. ¿Quién era él para decirle que hacer? Ya era suyo en su totalidad.

Gemidos se escucharon: incontinuos, severos, leves, divertidos. Era mucha la presión y, junto al apretón contra la pared, el aire ya era efímero. Necesitaba respirar.

-Ya…- Respiración entrecortada. Dúo de sonrisas. –Wau…yo no—

Ren lo besó de frente otra vez. Después, le sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Tú nada, sólo vamos a hacerlo.- Nuevo beso. –Tengamos algo de sexo.- Completó sin vergüenza alguna, desinhibido íntegramente, llevando todos los colores existentes allí al rostro de su acompañante. Ja, ja. Era cierto, no pensó que fuera a sonrojarse de manera tan brutal y automática.

Ren Tao sufrió en ese instante lo que se podría denominar _'deseo desenfrenado'_.

Despegó sus piernas de las de Horokeu y avanzó hacia un lado, hacia donde podía divisarse el grifo del baño. Caminó hacia atrás, llevándose consigo lo que empezaba a parecer un muy lindo costal sin vida. Lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos y, entonces, comprendió la falta de habla del ainu junto a sus cejas fruncidas.

-Lo siento.- Habló, abrazándose a la cintura del chico frente a él. No quería que pensara que él creía que esto era sólo un juego; sus ojos le había dicho que se había expresado de manera errada. –Sabes que no quise decir eso.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Ren parpadeó. Aquella pregunta había sonado por demás fría y cortante, parecía que quería acabar con todo ya.

-Eso, ya sabes.-

-No, no sé.-

Múltiples parpadeos.

-¡Ya!- Exclamó el chino, cansado, asustado de que su momentos se estuviera pintando de color negro cuando todo parecía estar genial, lleno de ese sentimiento compartido y ese picor tan delicioso en el vientre. Debía corregirse. –Yo quise decir que—

-¡No me gustas, Ren!- Lanzó contra su rostro, cortándolo de inmediato, matándolo en un segundo. Su rostro se enfrió y se blanqueó, no esperó ni siquiera a pensar en segundos significados. –No me gustas…- Repitió más suave.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- El chico de cabellos casi púrpuras empezaba a perder la voz y la fuerza en sus manos, las cuales se habían aferrado a la camiseta de Horo, se iban corriendo rápidamente. Si, ¡si! Como nunca ahora quería llorar, llorar como una niña.

No… No podía ser cierto…

Horokeu Usui se quedó callado, los resuellos que Ren empezaba a emitir lo callaron.

-Desgraciado…-

-No, espe—

-¡No!- Le espetó, consiguiendo q no solo sus ojos se aguaran sino que su boca salivara más de lo normal. Debía tragar saliva ahora. –Ya no quiero oírte.-

-No entiendes, Ren…-

-¡Si lo hago!- Le gritó, fuerte, sin saber que era la decepción y la rabia quieres hablaban. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, ocultando como era q sus sollozos y sus lágrimas aumentaban más y más. -¡¿Crees que soy idiota?!- Murmuró mientras giraba su mirada. Horo no dijo más, sólo atinó a abrazarlo con todas las ganas que tenía para Ren, con fuerza hizo que juntara su rostro en su pecho mientras él se encargaba de acariciar sus cabellos. –Ya no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo, cabezota.-

Ren forcejeó ante el agarre, pero el ainu lo inmovilizó apretando su cintura y cuello con fuerza al tiempo que se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Aún podía oír sus sollozos, sabía que Ren quería evitar llorar a toda costa pero no estaba logrando nada con tratar de sellar sus labios y evitar hacer esos sonidos que, seguramente, diría que son de niñita. Sonrió al sentir que ya no ejercía mayor fuerza sobre él.

Acarició un poco su espalda antes de besar sus cabellos.

-Cállate, Ren, déjame hablar.- Ren sorbió por la nariz. –No me gustas, es verdad.-

-Cállate ya…-

-No, escucha.- Un beso más en sus cabellos. –Yo te amo, Ren, en serio.- Le habló suavemente, expeliendo ese confortable aire caliente sobre sus cabellos desordenados. Horo sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas que lo hizo levantarse para ver que sucedía.

Entonces, lo besó. Ren Tao dejó de lado su llanto y gemidos de dolor para pasar a secarse el rostro muy ruralmente con el dorso de su brazo y, después, besar con fuerza a su querido chico, el cual parecía tan desconcertado como hace un rato. Lo había tomado del cuello nuevamente, halándolo hacia él e penetrando entre sus labios con su desesperada lengua.

Parecía estar mejor, pensó el chico del norte, quien nunca tuvo en mente que el pequeño Ren Tao podía ser tan salvaje en momentos tales como estos, y que no sólo daba con toda su rabia en el campo de batalla. Su Ren era…era…

-Ren, eres magnífico.- Le susurró al oído en cuanto sintió deslizar su lengua fuera de su boca; saboreando sus mejillas, su barbilla y ahora se comía su cuello con furor y fuerza. Besaba y lamía todo a su paso mientras que con sus manos lo presionaba contra él. ¡Valla! Esa rapidez con que se movilizaba realmente lo estaba excitando de una forma espectacular.

Suspiró sonoramente sobre su oído cuando sintió una de sus manos recorrerle la espalda desde la parte inferior. Había subido con rapidez hasta su cuello, olvidando por completo que todavía estaba cubierto por una camiseta. Volvió a emitir sus soniditos características en cuanto se sintió rasguñado en toda su zona espinal. Exhaló con fuerza al sentirlo hacer aquello de nuevo.

-Mmmm, eres un gatito malo…-

-No más malo que tú.- Le habló, levantándose y dejando al aire libre todo con lo que había estado jugando. La ligera brisa que allí había hizo que el dueño de esa piel magullada por sus besos sintiera un poco de electricidad. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inclinándose coquetamente hacia él, transmitiéndole que quería divertirse hasta las últimas consecuencias. De la misma forma, una de sus manos no dejaba la cálida espada del muchacho peliazul mientras que su hermana delineaba sus labios.

Horokeu sonrió antes de tomar aquella mano y lamer ese maldito dedo incitador.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso.-

-Hago lo que quiero.- Le espetó con autoridad. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos de arriba abajo y de vuelta. Ren no hizo más que juntarse a su contraparte y abrazarlo por la cintura con intenciones de deshacerse, de una buena vez, de aquella odiosa camiseta. El aludido aprovechó para dejar caer sus manos en el cinto de los pantalones de Ren.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo?-

Ren elevó una ceja, escéptico.

-¿No decías que hacías lo que querías?- Sonrisa insinuante. –Vamos, hazlo.- Le ordenó al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre el borde de sus típicos pantaloncillos negros. Horo Horo rió un poco. -¿Qué?-

-Que quiero besarte.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, buscando con sus labios, un poco alucinado, los labios de Ren. Este lo esquivaba a propósito para provocarlo. –Ya…- Ordenó y con eso quiso que se quedara quieto, pero no. Esto hizo que Ren se alejara más aún y olvidara que ese ligero roce entre ellos ero lo que lo mantenía allí, casi con vida. –¡Ven acá, Ren-tado!-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Ah…ah… ¡Hmph, si!-

-Creo que esta será la última.- Un beso mojado cayó con poca fuerza sobre parte de su cuello, haciendo que su dueño elevara la cabeza una vez más, expeliendo un resuello largo y antojoso. Se abrazó aún más fuerte a la figura que lo había estado cabalgando desde hace minutos. Le encantaba. -¿Verdad que será la última?- Preguntó burlesco.

-No…no te atrevas siquiera a…a pensarlo.- Habló de manera entrecortada sintiendo aquella longitud dentro de sí, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo acelerado, logrando que sus nervios principales explotaran como locos, sin control, enviando diversas señales a toda su anatomía. Respiró fuertemente cuando volvió a sentir ese punto exacto dentro; sus pies se tensaron un poco. –Esto es delicioso… ¡ah!-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Le respondió con la misma voz de pesadez. Todo su cuerpo solo estaba atento al cumplimiento de lo estipulado, debía abrazar el delgado cuerpo de Ren Tao hasta que su cuarta ronda terminara y ambos quedaran tendidos en el helado piso como las veces anteriores.

Pero luego querría más… como las veces anteriores.

Sonrisa de plena satisfacción al sentir como una de las manos de su pareja llegaba hasta sus testículos y los masajeaba, despacio, de manera perfecta. Se rindió ante ello.

-Rico… no te detengas, Rency.-

-No lo haré.- Susurró a su oído, recuperando un poco del aire perdido. Luego, pasó su lengua por todo el rededor de su oreja, tentándolo un poco más. -¿Me harás algo especial?- Preguntó meloso, repegándose más al cuerpo sudoroso de Horokeu, sintiendo su nada apaciguada respiración. Su pecho se pegó al suyo inmediatamente.

Ren continuó soplando pequeños lotes de aire comprimido hacia partes exactas como detrás de su oreja y cuello, mientras que su mano libre se encargaba de las caricias en su espalda, toda.

-Quiero algo especial, algo más.- Le repitió más suave. Entonces, sucedió que el ritmo de la penetración se aceleró automáticamente, haciendo que el pobre muchacho alejara su mano de la parte sensible que estaba masajeando. Se sujetó de su cuello, ayudando a que aquello fuera realmente placentero para ambas partes. Gritó un par de veces, gimió las siguientes; todo parecía quedarse en sus oídos, le latían al mismo ritmo que su corazón y cabeza.

Y terminó, allí, dentro de él. El explotó unos segundos después junto a un gruñido atenuante. Sollozó un poco al término y que se acomodaba un poco, palpando desde adentro como el miembro de su amigo aún se movía; era cálido, no, estaba ardiendo.

-Quisiera quedarme así…- Expresó Horo con sinceridad, empezando con los besos nuevamente. Recorría su hombro derecho con delicadeza mientras sus manos no dejaban en paz la línea del trasero de Ren. Este se acomodó nuevamente, obligando a que el chico soltara un suspiro pequeño. –No hagas eso que—

-¿Que qué?- Y volvió a moverse, de manera más deliciosa aún, de manera circular. –Ajá, ¿cómo se siente eso?- Preguntó, inocente, al ver la cara de deleite de su compañero: ojos cerrados y labios ligeramente entreabiertos. –Te gusta.- Comentó risueño, acercándose a su rostro y así sellar sus labios con los propios.

-Si, me encanta.-

-¿Probamos de espalda?-

-Me gusta ver tu rostro.- Miradas. Horo acarició un poco sus cabellos violetas. –Me gusta ver como se encoje tu nariz cuando lloriqueas por más y más.- Ren frunció el ceño ante lo dicho. ¡El no lloriqueaba!

Jalón de cabello.

-¡Yo no lloriqueo, idiota!- Le reclamó. Horo Horo rió antes de hacer que la muy poco delicada manito de Ren lo dejara calvo. Lo besó nuevamente, pero suave. Ren se encargó de profundizar aquel contacto bucal que terminó siendo una pequeña pelea entre sus lenguas, intentando saber quien domaría a quien antes de que cayeran rendidas.

-Bueno, no lloriqueas,- Habló. -gimes por más.-

-Ya, eso es todo.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Se alarmó de inmediato, su rostro ya representaba pánico mucho antes de la emergencia. No tardó en hacer que sus brazos sujetaran con brutal fuerza la cintura y caderas de Ren. -¡Claro que no es todo! ¡Todavía tengo fuerzas!- Exclamó. Ren intentó alejarse, logrando que ambas fuerzas entraran en coalición e hicieran que ambos cayeran al piso de cerámico.

Silencio. Ren se separó del chico y cayó tendido a su lado. Sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Gracias, fue genial.- Habló suave, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz sin razón alguna.

Horo se levantó para verlo con vívido asombro.

¡¿Gracias?!

¡¿GRACIAS?!

-¿Gracias?- Repitió confundido. Fue entonces que decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre él aprisionándolo por las muñecas con un poco de fuerza. Ren se quejó con una mirada molesta. -¡¿Cómo que gracias, Ren?!-

-Soy cortés.- Sonrisa déspota.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Pero, ¿dónde quedaron todas las declaraciones?!-

-¿Declaraciones?- Ciertamente, se quería mostrar desentendido del asunto y asustar un poco a su seme que tenía el gran título de idiota dominado en toda la frente. Pero esa mezcla de sensualidad con un poco de taradez lo hacía desearlo como nunca pudo imaginar. Era lindo cuando se ponía en esa actitud de muchacho engañado.

Ingenuo.

Risas de su parte.

-¡Si!- Y este ya era en serio. -Dijiste que…bueno, ¡nos amábamos!- Ren parpadeó. Horo soltó aire por la nariz, frustrado y, a la vez, triste. Ahora quería saber dónde carajos se había largado tanta calentura. –No me digas que…que…me mentiste solo para poder acostarte conmigo.- Eso sonó duro. Ren seguía en silencio. –Incluso me creí tus primeras lágrimas, ¡nunca te había visto llorar, Ren! ¡Pensé que era en serio!-

Enojo. No había lágrimas en un rostro tan bueno y eso que pensó que allí era donde ellas se formaban más rápido.

Entonces, tuvo que soltarse en cuento lo sintió débil y lo abrazó contra él.

-No…oye, ya.- Le dijo, frotando su mejilla contra la piel ajena. –Sólo quería jugar un poco, no quería esto.-

-Dime que me amas, Ren.-

Este se apartó del muchacho y lo tomó del cuello sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. Siendo tan oscuros, brillaban con unos extraños destellos azules. Un beso muy lento se hizo presente y se desarrolló con calma, sin que ninguno de los dos participantes cerrara sus ojos. Ren Tao lamió esos labios cuando terminó.

-Te amo, ¿bien?- Acarició su mejilla con ese tino masculino que ambos tienen, no se trataba de la delicadeza sino de que aún conservar esa fuerza que los describía. Horo sonrió por el gesto tan común, le gustó. –No quiero que lo dudes.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Pausa para levantarse de encima de Ren. –Soy tan lindo que no hay quien no me quiera.- Soltó una sonrisa sincera.

-Creído.-

-No soy creído, al contrario.- Ren le lanzó una mirada acusadora. –Soy muy humilde al decir que me siento feliz de que seas tú uno de ellos.- Y Rency recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual suena egoísta, Hoto.-

-¿No dejarás de llamarme así aunque ya seamos novios?-

-Nadie dijo que ya éramos novios.- Horo se indignó. Ren soltó la carcajada. –Bueno, dilo y aceptaré, en serio.- Comentó al tiempo que no dejaba la risa y volvía a montarse sobre las descubiertas caderas de su nuevo amorcito. Empezó besando ese rostro blanco con secuelas de fastidio, ¡traía la cara como plasta! –Oye, acabas de pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida, imbésil, por lo menos sonríe o algo.- Mueca. –Me harás pensar que--

-¿Quieres decir que será la última?-

-No, quiero decir que las próximas serán mañanas y noches.- Horo rió ante eso. –Ya, pregúntame.-

-No, ya lo pensé mejor y creo que será para otra ocasión.-

-¿Qué dices?- Ahora Ren era el personaje indignado. Le envió un coscorrón. –Igual, yo sería el único que te aceptaría.-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Eso creo.-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¡Ah! Me alegra que le baño esté libre.- Comentó un apurado Yoh, quien parecía bastante feliz con que fuera el único demandante del cuarto de baño del segundo piso. Se apuró a avanzar hasta la puerta pero, antes de cruzar la puerta, Ren lo detuvo. Asakura parpadeo. -¿Qué pasa, Ren?-

-No puedes pasar.-

-¿Cómo que no—

-NO puedes pasar, amigo, el baño está cerrado.-

Horror en su rostro, se puso pálido y comenzó con los típicos pasitos de desesperación.

-¡Pero—

-No, Yoh, no es no.-

-¡Waaa!- Exclamó. Ren elevó una ceja. -¡Necesito ir al baño!- Lloriqueó mientras sostenía sus partes íntimas como sumo soporte. Ren tragó saliva antes de soltar la carcajada madre.

-Ve al del primer piso.- Le aconsejó indicándole con el dedo el camino escaleras abajo. Yoh rodó los ojos. -¿Qué?-

-¡Arg! ¡Hao y Lyserg están mentidos ahí hace SIGLOS, no quieren salir!- Pausa para entender. -¡Vamos, Ren, déjame pasar!- Volvió a insistir, pero Tao lo empujó de los hombros lejos de la puerta del muy aclamado lugar de sosiego general.

-No es NO.-

Llanto. Yoh cayó de rodillas al suelo sin soltar su pobre órgano a punto de estallar por la falta de sensatez de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡¿Y qué sugieres?! ¡¿Ir al jardín como un perro?!-

-Pues si.-

Yoh puso cara de circunstancia.

-¡Anna me matará!- Ren se cruzó de brazos no muy interesado en la nueva rabieta de su amigo con novia desde hace años. -¡Me va echar de casa si descubre que yo…! ¡Que yo…! Oh, Dios, no puedo ni pronunciarlo.-

-Ve.-

-¡No!-

-¡Ve!- Se escuchó desde el interior del baño. Ren sonrió. -¡Solo procura dejar en paz mis hortensias!- Pausa para que el público rodara los ojos. –¡Esta semana se pusieron muy lindas!-

Yoh rió de manera macabra dentro de su múltiple padecimiento.

-Lo haré sobre ellas, lo juro.-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¿A dónde vas, Yoh?- Pausa para escuchar su grito ahogado. El muchacho castaño se quedó quieto sin perder el ritmo de sus saltitos. -¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la rubia, acercándose a él.

Yoh retrocedió.

-A ningún jar… ¡lado!-

-Ibas a decir algo del jardín.-

-¡No, claro que no!-

-Claro que si, mentiroso.- Cara de desconfianza. -¿Qué ibas a hacer en el jardín, eh?- Yoh empezaba a perder ideas de las buenas para justificar su extraño comportamiento a puertas del gran jardín lleno de flores y arbustos que tanto cuidaban, en especial, Horo Horo. –Habla.-

-Yo… ¡yo no sé!-

- ¬.¬ -

-Déjame ir, por fis… T.T-

-¿Qué te deje ir a…? –Pausa para abrir los ojos de par en par. Entonces, conecto los hechos: retorcijones, saltitos varios y esa mirada de súplica tan patética. Lo comprendió. -¡Eres un…!-

_¡¡PLAFF!!_

-¡Pero Anni—

-¡Cállate! ¡Hoy duermes en el maldito jardín si tanto te gusta, pedazo de asqueroso!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Te jodes.-

-Como digas. TuT-

**OwArI!! XD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

No tengo nada que aclarar en realidad u.u…solo fue uno de esos días en que se te antoja hacer algo y lo haces, y este fue el resultado xD Necesita escribir algo de estos dos, los impedimentos de Yoh Asakura tan solo fueron necesarios para el final, ajp…

Espero que les haya gustado, está cortito, pero así es; paso x una etapa de "escribe cientos y cientos de honesto al día" -.- No lo odio, es divertido xD

Y, weno, antes de salirme y decir **"¡DALE CLICK AL MALDITO BOTÓN!"** …errr… xD

_¡Recuerden pasar a leer "For my Eighteen"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Let's have some sex © Juny S. Tao_


End file.
